Cheap Trick
by MisguidedSoulofKarras
Summary: Surrender...surrender to the power of Naruto's cheapest trick. Neji's going to find out how its like. Features NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno


Disclaimer: I currently do not own Naruto or Cheap Trick's song 'Surrender". I do however own a great liking for rock music, SO SURRENDER ...SURRENDER TO THIS FIC. Thank you

Naruto exploded out of the ground, rocketing up in an uppercut into Neji's chin, flinging him back and dropping him like a sack of potatoes.

"My destiny cannot be denied. MY FATE IS TO WIN!" Neji thought. With sheer willpower, he got up to his feet.

Neji spat out blood. "Did you really think you can beat me with such cheap tricks, weakling. Surrender!"

Naruto was shaking, of tiredness and anticipation, looked Neji in the eye and said but one thing, "Surrender?"

"Surrender." Neji confirmed. He was going to win. Naruto was out on his feet. This was gonna be a snap.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed from her seat. People all around stared strangely at her. Hinata and scream just did not go together. Why did she do that? If anyone asked her why she did it afterwards, after a long bout of stuttering and hesitation, she would say that it was because Naruto cheered her on during her match. But that was a lie, she didn't know why. It just felt right.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Instant Band" Naruto called out. And the ground around him exploded. When the dust and smoke cleared, Naruto was holding a microphone and its stand; two bushins were holding guitars and another was sitting behind a drum set, twirling two sticks. The audience muttered to themselves. Was this a new jutsu? What could it do?

The bushin at the drum started pounding the drums, creating a pleasing beat and rhythm. Neji stiffened. Another cheap trick? A jutsu? And then Naruto sang.

_Kyuubi told me, yes, she told me I'd meet girls like you_

"Did he just call me a girl?"

_She also told me, "Stay away, you'll never know what you'll catch."_

"Now I have sexually transmitted diseases?!"

There was a subtle change in the crowd. Some of them were bobbing their heads in tune with the music, well until they noticed they were being looked at by some other people, then they stopped and smiled sheepishly. They should have looked more closely as these people were tapping their feet to the same thing.

_Just the other day I heard of an ANBU falling off_

_Some idiot Suna's junk that's going round_

"Hmph. We have no junk in Suna. All our trash are recycled."

"Really, I didn't know that."

"You would if you stop paying with your dolls."

_Naruto's alright, Hinata's alright, they just seem a little weird_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay ,ay_

"I'M ALRIGHT! Naruto-kin thinks I'm alright. I'm so happy. THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!"

"This is actually pretty good. Rock on, Naruto.""ARUUUUU"

"..."

_Teme says, "Sakura's right, she's really up on things."_

"_Before we married, Sakura served with all of the Konoha nins."_

"ME MARRYING SAKURA!!?! YOU DIE TODAY, DOBE!!!"

"ME MARRYING SASUKE!!?! YOU ROCK, NARUTO!!"

"SASUKE MARRYING SAKURA!!?! NO IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!!"

"... troublesome."

_Now I had heard the nins recruited foreheads for the war_

_'Cos Sakura is one of those, I've known her all these years._

"DIE, NARUTO!!"

Ino said nothing. She was too busy laughing her head off.

_Naruto's alright, Hinata's alright, they just seem a little weird_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay ,ay_

"Yosh! Such a great explosion of youth. If I don't learn how to play a musical instrument, I'll run around the village on my hands, backwards one hundred times!"

"And if you do not, Lee-kun, I'll climb up the Hokage monument using only my teeth!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tenten just shook her head and sighed. Being used to that kind of thing, she tried to find another seat where she could listen to the addictive music.

Now, even the most dense person knew something was up. People were dancing in the aisles, and those who weren't dancing were waving their arms.

_What ever happened to all this season losers of the year_

_Every time I got to thinking 'cos they'll never disappear_

_Then I woke up, Gai and Lee were rolling on the couch_

_Rolling numbers, rock and rolling, got my KISS records out._

"Gai-sensei! Lee! ROLLING ON THE COUCH!!!" Neji was so preoccupied with those thoughts and what those thought led to that he didn't see the microphone stand arcing upward and connecting with his chin, throwing him back again, this time knocking him into a Gai and Lee dreamworld.

_Naruto's alright, Hinata's alright, they just seem a little weird_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay ,ay_

And suddenly, the whole arena audience was chanting along with the song and having a blast. It was a full on rock concert. And everyone there was loving it. Except Neji. Being unconscious is an insurmountable obstacle to the enjoyment of music. Kurenai and Asuma were jiving with each other. Sasuke was being forced to dance with Sakura. Ino was doing the same for Shikamaru, occasionnally giving Sakura the evil eye. Hell, even Kankuro was dancing, even though its with his puppet.

_Surrender_(WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT), _surrender_(WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT),_ but don't give yourself away, ay, ay ,ay_

_Surrender_(WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT), _surrender_(WE'RE ALL ALRIGHT), _but don't give yourself away, ay, ay ,ay_

Finally, the music stopped, Naruto bowed to his cheering and screaming fans and said, "Now, that was a cheap trick."

And left the ring to roars of "ENCORE!" and "MORE, MORE!"

A/N: I found this song playing Guitar Hero 2 and it really rocked. So things happened and I got the idea to do a Naruto fanfic to it. And since Neji likes to emotionally assault others, it wasn't a big leap for him to tell someone to surrender. And how does Naruto know how to sing, play guitar and all that jazz, you ask. It's called plot device.


End file.
